


cradle me in your comfort, will you?

by springsunset



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, a-day-in-the-life kind of fic, idk how to fluff, it's all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsunset/pseuds/springsunset
Summary: Wonwoo finds his way with words.aka a soft, domestic, a-day-in-the-life wonshua for anyone who likes and appreciates this ship





	cradle me in your comfort, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Fortnite - a really popular survival game!
> 
> A Little Life - a book by Hanya Yanagihara!

It was one of those calm mornings. Wonwoo’s legs were sprawled across his bed, and his laptop placed on his lap. His eyes were wide open, and his fingers were busy trying to command the character he was playing. Fortnite has taken over his time, his life, and everything else in between.

Situated in the same room was Joshua, who was seated on the sofa. He flipped through the pages of _A Little Life,_ a book Wonwoo had recommended to him ages ago. His eyes were sympathetic, marked with sadness, admiration, distress over the story and its characters. He realized Wonwoo wasn’t exaggerating at all when he told him he had to seclude himself away from everything for three straight days after finishing the book.

And so the hours passed, morning turned into afternoon, but the room remained quiet and serene, the usual mood for both of them. Nothing else could be heard except for the occasional ping of their phones, the clicks of Wonwoo’s mouse and keyboard, the songs of the birds, and the honks of the cars that made the streets alive.

But it wasn’t awkward. Not at all. These two liked the calm that came with silence.

 

—

 

One time, a couple of weeks after they started dating, they talked about their first impressions of one another. And amazingly, it was the same for both of them -- they were each other’s ‘cute, quiet boy’. It didn’t take days for Wonwoo to come up to Joshua and ask for his number. It didn’t take hours for Wonwoo to send him a message, and it didn’t take a minute for Joshua to reply.

And just like that, they began to date.

The past two years have been a seemingly smooth ride for both of them. They weren’t like the typical college couples that loved spending every second in each other’s company; they liked being stuck in their own worlds, but at the same time, they found each other’s presence comforting.

 

—

 

“Ah!” Wonwoo screamed. It was followed by the loudest sigh to ever reach Joshua’s ears.

“What’s wrong?” Joshua didn’t hesitate to ask.

“I lost.” Wonwoo had on a slight pout. “Oh no,” Joshua responded quickly. “Try again?”

Wonwoo sat still for a few seconds. “Nah, maybe tomorrow. I’m done playing for the day.”

Joshua giggled, then he stood up and walked towards the bed. He lied down beside Wonwoo, his eyes fixated on the younger boy’s face. He slowly put his right hand on Wonwoo’s thigh. “I’m gonna pray that you win tomorrow. You’re a better kisser when you win.”

“Oh really?” Wonwoo flipped to face Joshua, whose face was just a couple of centimeters away from him. “I’m gonna prove you wrong.” He then closed the gap and gave Joshua a long, deep kiss. He went on top of him, giving soft pecks to the older boy’s neck. Joshua moaned softly, a subtle admittance that indeed, he was wrong. Wonwoo was a damn good kisser, regardless of whether he won or lost a game.

The two spent more hours of the afternoon together, their hands and legs intertwined. “How’s _A Little Life_?”

Joshua sighed. “Oh God. I’m only halfway through the book and I’m already a crying mess. But I love it.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Wonwoo said as he kissed the back of Joshua’s hand.

With their bodies still wrapped up in each other’s warmth, the couple fell into a light sleep.

 

—

 

“Hi, nerd,” Joshua said softly as Wonwoo opened his eyes. He noticed that nighttime has encroached upon them. He didn’t remember falling asleep, not at all. But all the questions in his mind went away as he stared into Joshua’s eyes.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” It was a funny question. Wonwoo himself was surprised.

Joshua smiled. It was a yes, of course.

And so Wonwoo gave him a soft kiss. He felt comforted by the softness of Joshua’s lips, by the warmth of his body, by the mere reality of his existence.

A couple of seconds later, however, Joshua slowly broke off from the kiss and put his hand on Wonwoo’s face. His fingers then slowly wound up along his ear, and Wonwoo felt ticklish.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he said as he inched closer to whisper into Wonwoo’s ear.

Wonwoo sighed. _Oh, Joshua,_ he thought. _You are such a tease._

After what seemed like hours, Joshua emerged from the shower room and saw Wonwoo sitting still on the bed, his eyes fixated on his phone. Perhaps he was playing another game again. Disappointed that his strategy didn’t work, as it seemed that Wonwoo wasn’t in the mood for sex anymore, he went towards his desk to put some moisturizer on his face.

Upon nearing his desk, he saw a small note.

 

 

_Dear Joshua Hong,_

 

_You are the most endearing and ethereal person I have ever met. You make my every_ _day exciting and thrilling. Thank you for being in my life. I love you so much._

 

_Wonwoo_

 

 

Joshua laughed, and was afterwards left speechless by what he just read. It was the first time Wonwoo ever made such a gesture, and he did it at such an unexpected time.

“What’s this?” He finally asked.

Wonwoo snickered. “Hmmm, a love letter. A confession? A note? A reminder? That I love you.”

Joshua looked towards him and smiled. “I already know that.”

“I just wanted to prove that I can find my way to you with words, too.”

Still in his bathrobe, Joshua walked towards Wonwoo and embraced him. Unbaffled by the wetness, he gave Joshua a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you,” Joshua said quietly.

With their bodies still cradled in each other’s warmth, they slow-danced to the sound of their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> hi um i can't fluff for my life. uh pls love wonshua thank you!!
> 
> also thanks to Pam for the idea adjshsdds it was supposed to be an English time fic but it turned into....this hahahaha i don't know why idk what just happened but one thing's for sure: the world need's more domestic wonshua!!!!!!!!! also i have a gut feeling that the two of them are roommates this time around idk what do you guys think??? 
> 
> haha leave me some comments??????


End file.
